


Getting A Proper Lesson

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, Impregnation, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Naruko and Sakura do their best to get Kakashi to give them their Seduction lessons.
Kudos: 38





	Getting A Proper Lesson

Naruko and Sakura had been fed up with Kakashi avoiding teaching them a certain skillset that young kunoichi like them needed for the real world. Even if it was just the basics, the two would’ve been satisfied if he taught them when they were growing up. But now here they were, in their late teens and ready to go out into the world, both of the girls needing to learn proper seduction techniques for missions that, as women, they would excel in.

Of course, that’s exactly why the two had a plan to seduce their own instructor and  _ make _ him teach them what they needed to know. Naruko and Sakura both knew that they could win Kakashi over if they just worked together to fool or overpower him. A devious but gentle smile graced their lips as the duo stood outside of their mentor’s home with a shadow clone transformed to look like Sasuke standing in between them.

“You ready for this, Sakura?” Naruko asked, her smile remaining as she took a step closer to the door of Kakashi’s home. The goal was to force the lessons out of him and get him to actually teach them what would be needed for those kinds of missions. But they needed to act  _ fast _ or else Kakashi was going to catch on to what they were doing. “We only get one real shot at this.”   
  
“Of course I’m ready! I’ve been ready for years now!” Sakura took a few steps forward and knocked on the door in front of her, hoping that Kakashi wasn’t asleep like he usually was when he wasn’t teaching them. It wouldn’t be an issue if he was since all of Team 7 knew how to pick locks at this point in order to get him up to train them normally after he went out on a mission. But the hope that she wouldn’t need to was still there. “Kakashi sensei! You home?!”

A moment or two of silence passed before Naruko watched Sakura pound on the door again, wondering if he was actually home or if he was in the middle of something. However, that thought was quickly expelled from her mind as the door opened in perfect time with her teammate’s pounding, causing Sakura to gasp in front of her. Naruko’s face  _ filled _ with joy and bliss as she saw her teacher standing in his doorway.

Kakashi’s hair was a mess, both of his eyes were open, and he didn’t have his mask on. But the color of his Sharingan seemed dimmed  _ ever so slightly _ as he looked at the two girls and the young man in front of him. He had clearly been woken up by them pounding on his door, but there wasn’t a regretful look in his eyes. Just one of joy to see his students. “All three of you? This is new. I usually just catch Naruko or Sakura sneaking into my place. Is something going on that I need to know about?” The yawn in his voice was a clear indicator of just how exhausted he was, especially if he hadn’t noticed Sasuke was a shadow clone yet.   
  
Sakura was the first one to speak up after bringing her hand to her chest and clearing her throat. She was surprised to see him with his Sharingan after just waking up. Though, she smiled brightly before turning to Naruko and nodding her head. “We heard that you got back from a mission yesterday and came to welcome you back! We thought you might like some lunch.”   
  
“Lunch?” Kakashi’s eyes widened just a little bit, just enough to show that he was  _ concerned _ that it was already time for lunch. “Yeah, sure. Just let me get ready.” The moment he turned around and took a step into his home, the teacher was greeted with the sound of a shadow clone vanishing behind him. Something he had grown  _ very _ used to during his training with Naruko. When he turned back around, he realized that Sasuke was gone and had to have been a clone the entire time they were standing there. But he was too late to do anything before the girls pushed into his home and slammed the front door shut.

The female duo quickly grabbed Kakashi by his arms and wrists so he couldn’t try and use any jutsu to get away from them. It had been years since they first learned that they were going to need lessons in seduction and now they were going to _ make  _ him teach them. Naruko smiled to herself as she took a step forward, forcing her teacher to take a step back in the same direction. Of course, Sakura was quick to follow suit, slowly guiding him into the hall behind him.   
  
I hope you two aren’t here for those lessons you keep asking me for. If so, I figure that, as smart as you two are, you could come up with  _ something  _ better than a fake Sasuke.” Despite being exhausted and knowing that he couldn’t fight back without injuring either himself, the girls, or his home, Kakashi simply smirked as he played along and led the two through his home. “I told you, I’m not going to give you those lessons. It isn’t right for me to do so.”   
  
Naruko huffed as she reached just a little bit further down Kakashi’s arm, able to feel just how toned it was before hooking her arms underneath him and picking him up off the ground and over her shoulder. “That isn’t for you to decide, Kakashi sensei! We’ve needed those lessons and no one is willing to teach us. Don’t you think it’s not right to leave two of your students in the dark about something like that?” There was a moment of pause as Naruko took another step down the hall, chuckling to herself under her breath. “Besides, you fell for the fake Sasuke with your Sharingan active.” Even though it was just from her mentor hanging over her shoulder, the feeling of his hand grazing her plump rear end caused a sense of anxiety and nervousness to tingle along Naruko’s spine. “We’re getting those lessons. And that’s that.”   
  
Sakura followed behind her teammate as she walked through the incredibly tidy home. Both of them knew exactly where his bedroom was but there was no reason to rush off. Kakashi was tired and not fighting their advances like he usually did. It made her smile to see him looking at her from Naruko’s shoulder. “I tried getting Lady Tsunade’s help, but she just demanded that you should teach me. Then Naruko had this idea and-”   
  
“Hey, don’t blame  _ me _ ! We  _ both  _ wanted this!” Naruko quickly interrupted her friend before stepping into Kakashi’s bedroom, noticing how clean it was other than the bed he literally just got out of to answer the door. It was an odd feeling stepping into his room and realizing just how  _ large _ his bed was. The piece of furniture was so large, it looked like it could comfortably have six people sleeping on it and have very little issue.

Of course, that didn’t stop the young blonde from putting her mentor on his bed and making sure he was flat on his back. Something about the messy bed in front of her and the fact that she was likely finally going to get those lessons made her heart pound inside of her chest. It was kind of scary now that she was old enough to properly work seduction missions and had so little knowledge in it. But Naruko still slowly crawled onto Kakashi’s bed and started to tug at the shirt he had on, slowly pulling the hem from his stomach to his chest and stopping when she got a good view of the  _ surprisingly _ toned body that he had. “Shit…”

Sakura noticed Naruko freezing as she saw Kakashi’s body and climbed onto the bed beside her. There wasn’t any hesitation as she brought her hands to the hem of her teacher’s shirt and continued to pull it up and over his head, stripping him fully of it and gently nudging the blonde to try and get her mind back on track. “Come on, don’t chicken out now.” There was clearly a level of embarrassment and nerves that were striking Naruko at the worst of times. Sakura didn’t know if it was because they  _ still _ found Kakashi to be one of the most attractive men in Konoha after all of these years, or if the fact that this was finally happening caused her to freeze up for a moment.

It didn’t matter as she leaned down and placed a few gentle kisses along Kakashi’s abs, leaving Naruko in her place by his head to do as she pleased. Of course, while she was this low, Sakura didn’t wait for a single moment to hook her fingers into her mentor’s pants and start tugging them down. She didn’t bother to unzip them as she placed her lips against his stomach once again and pulled them down to reveal his cock. Well, not so much reveal it as to feel it suddenly slap against the underside of her breasts, letting her know that he was already hard. “K-Kakashi sensei…”

“Girls, girls… Come on. There’s no reason to resort to something like this. If you want these lessons  _ that _ badly, then…. Then…” He tried to think his way out of this situation as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, after having just come back from a mission and waking up maybe five minutes ago, his thoughts were scattered and rushed. It certainly didn’t help that he felt both Sakura and Naruko kissing his body in various places. His favorite cherry blossom-haired student allowed his member to rest against the underside of her breasts, pressing against her clothing. While the bombastic blonde he adored began peppering kisses all over his face in an attempt to disorient him.

He couldn’t think of  _ any  _ reason to make the girls stop as they stripped him fully naked and left him to watch as they sat up from their positions kissing his body. Kakashi was left to watch as both of the young kunoichi’s undressed themselves while sitting on their knees. The way their hands moved against their skin, moving their clothing like it was second nature, left him in awe for just a moment. Just long enough for him to realize that he was watching  _ his favorite students _ get naked  _ in his bed.  _ Before he could find anything to say to the two, Kakashi was left staring at a busty and spontaneous blonde and a gorgeous and generally logical pinkette hovering over either side of him while missing every scrap of clothing they came in with. “You two don’t… Have to do this, you know…”   
  
“If we don’t, then you’ll just avoid teaching us.” Naruko crossed her arms under her chest as she looked at her teacher, her eyes drifting up and down every inch of his body now that he was naked in front of her. It was a shock to see that he was still so fit at his age, not that it was too much of a surprise considering he had to keep up with Team 7 so often. But when her eyes found his hard cock standing at attention between his legs, her heart nearly  _ stopped. _ It was so big! She didn’t know just how long it was from first glance, but it was nearly as thick as her wrist and that much was obvious as Sakura placed a gentle kiss on the head of it.   
  
As her lips met the tip of Kakashi’s shaft, Sakura slowly spread her body out until she was laying flat on her stomach with her arms being the only thing to keep her breasts from squishing against the bed underneath her. “You’ve been slacking as a teacher, Kakashi… You need to walk us through this, step by step. Or else we’ll never be able to take on the missions that we need to.” The tone in her voice was one that was steady and clear, but there was a tint of lust in it as well. One that didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room, a blush coming to  _ everyone’s  _ cheeks.

“Yeah, and trying to throw us off and saying that we don’t need this won’t fly!” Naruko exclaimed as she cupped Kakashi’s cheeks into her hands and caught him in a quick and lustful kiss. The fact that he  _ actually _ returned the affection was a shock to her. Of course, she didn’t pull away from his lips just because of him returning the kiss. Instead, she doubled down and kissed him again, dragging her tongue along his lips as if to silently ask for permission to go farther than this. Though, she was quickly disappointed when he didn’t allow her more than that.

With Naruko now pulling away from his lips and the kiss, he knew that there was no getting away from it now. Deep down, Kakashi had  _ wanted _ the girls to seduce him for years now. He had  _ craved _ wanting to see what they would do when given the chance. But this wasn’t the way he expected them to go about it. Especially when he was half-asleep and still felt like falling back was a possibility. He took a deep breath as both of the girls stared at him, clearly wanting an answer or instruction on what to do next.

Kakashi looked into the girls’ eyes as he tried to rack his mind for a reason to make them stop. Nothing that would actually make them stop seducing him would stick in his mind as he was met with the wonderful sight of two of the most beautiful kunoichi in front of him naked and with their arms purposefully pushing their breasts out to tease him some more. His lips parted as he tried to say something,  _ tried  _ to ask how they knew to do what they were doing now. But nothing came out. Nothing but a quiet breath of need.

He reached a hand out to both of their bodies and gently caressed, Naruko’s breasts and Sakura’s hips. “Girls, you really shouldn’t do this right now. Don’t you think it’d be better to wait until I’m not so tired?” There was clear hope in his voice as he spoke, despite the fact that his hands roamed all over his student’s silky smooth skin. Admittedly, it felt  _ absolutely wonderful _ to touch the girls this way. It was exactly what he feared would happen if he started to teach them their seduction skills at a young age.

But now that his hands were on their bodies, he couldn’t find the will to pull away from them. Not when they were both smiling and tenderly moaning to his touch. They craved this lesson just as much as they needed it. Whether it was to teach them are young kunoichi, or to fuck them as young and beautiful girls, no excuse to stop came to Kakashi’s mind other than the fact that he was tired. And they clearly weren’t going to listen to that. Not when his fingers sank into the soft skin of their hips.   
  
“You’re not going to talk us out of this, Kakashi. T-There’s nothing that you can do to make us stop.” Sakura brought her hand to her lips to try and hide the smile that she wore. The feeling of Kakashi’s rugged hands traveling along her body felt better than she expected it to. This moment had been running in her head time and time again over the years since she first learned from Ino about seduction and how they were supposed to know it. But the fact that she had to force it to happen with Naruko’s help wasn’t part of what she had in mind.

On the other hand, Naruko gradually pulled away from Kakashi’s hand and positioned herself against his right leg. She knew where to take things from here, but only because of what Jiraya had said women should do after a man takes them to eat. Deep down, she never expected the Pervy Sage’s stories to come in handy and actually instruct her. But as she pressed her cheek against Kakashi’s hard member, earning a low groan from him, she knew that she had won him over. “We start with our mouths, right, Kakashi sensei?”

“Y-Yeah… You do, Naruko… Start by kissing and licking the shaft.” As he spoke, Kakashi couldn’t believe that he was giving in and giving the two just what they wanted out of him. After so long of avoiding it and not having to worry about fucking his two students in order to teach them seduction, he was now breaking that and allowing them to learn. Of course, what could the harm have been when their tongues and lips felt as  _ incredible _ as they did?

The moment Sakura and Naruko started following his instructions, Kakashi realized just what he had been missing all of these years. He both regretted not feeling this kind of pleasure before, as both of their tongues danced around his member, and realized exactly why he had avoided it for so long. The pleasure that their tongues brought to him right away was intense and almost challenging in a sense. A sharp sound left his lips as the duo pulled their tongues away and started to alternate between kisses on his throbbing shaft.   
  
Naruko couldn’t stop herself from enjoying the flavor she had sought after for years at this point. Convincing Kakashi to teach her seduction was both so she could learn the skill and so she could get into her teacher’s pants. Ever since she had first seen him on that day he was late all those years ago, she had wanted to be with him in some way. Of course, she didn’t know until a few years later that she had wanted it in a  _ sexual sense _ until Jiraya first talked to her about sex. As she peppered kisses along Kakashi’s shaft, she could hear Sakura doing the same next to her. However, instead of moving down to his balls, the pinkette moved to the head of their mentor’s cock.

When she reached the tip of her teacher’s shaft, Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Kakashi with a look of desire. One that said she wanted to know where to go from here without actually having to say anything. Her tongue swirled around the tip as she waited for him to answer her. And even though it took some time, she was able to get him to speak up with the blissful and excited look in her eyes.   
  
“Alright, Alright… Take it into your mouth, Sakura. Don’t bite down, and press your tongue against it.” Kakashi looked past Sakura  _ the instant _ she took the head of his cock into her warm and welcoming mouth, loving the way that she naturally drooled on his member while slowly taking more and more of it. “Naruko, you’re going to-” The way the young blonde’s eyes shot open to look at him caught Kakashi off guard. He couldn’t remember the last time someone gave him a look like that during a lesson. Maybe Rin back when he was a student under the Fourth Hokage. But that was a thought he  _ did not  _ want to last too long while staring his teacher’s daughter in the eyes while her tongue dragged along his balls. “J-Just don’t stop what you’re doing. Keep licking and kissing my balls. And… If you’re feeling confident, then I want you to take them into your mouth.”   
  
The immediate feeling of soft lips wrapped around his balls, making Kakashi gasp when Naruko took his heavy sack into her mouth without issue. Her tongue grazed along his skin while she moaned in glee. He didn’t know just what was making her so happy, but the look of joy in her eyes was one he enjoyed all the same. However, the moment he adjusted himself to get a better look at Sakura, he was greeted with her bobbing her head and almost being able to take him to the base without any problems.

It was clear almost right away that these girls either knew the basics of oral service already or that they were  _ incredibly  _ talented naturals. Kakashi didn’t know, or really care, just which it was. But it meant that his job just became that much easier. Especially as he brought a hand to the back of Sakura’s head and earned her attention once again. “Relax your throat and slowly push yourself down. Don’t force it.”   
  
The look of encouragement that she got from her mentor as she had his dick in her mouth made Sakura’s heart  _ melt _ for a reason she didn’t know. All she knew was that the feeling of his hand on her head while allowing her to take things at her own pace made her just  _ that much more confident. _ She nodded her head and did as he said, taking Kakashi’s shaft to the base and feeling it scrape against the back of her throat. Sakura stayed sill for a moment. Long enough to understand how it felt to deepthroat a dick before pulling herself back and repeating the process all over again.

When the two girls switched their positions without any prompting to do so, Kakashi knew that he had gotten himself in for a handful with these two. Not only were they beautiful, had wonderful bodies that he caught himself staring at on  _ more than one occasion _ , and adoring and caring. But they were naturals at something they had been begging for him to teach them for years now. It certainly helped improve his opinion of their skills when Naruko didn’t need any teaching whatsoever to be able to deepthroat his cock in one attempt. Especially while Sakura didn’t take his balls into her mouth, but aptly coated them in kiss after kiss after kiss. “You girls are doing wonderfully. I didn’t think you’d be naturals at this.”

Both of the girls stopped what they were doing at their teacher’s praise, looking at him and then each other before sitting up. They smiled brightly like they had just accomplished something that had been bothering them, turning their attention back to Kakashi before speaking. “So, what’s next?!”   
  
The excited, in-unison tone that the two had was one that Kakashi did not expect from them. Not with just how his day had gone so far. But, he was their teacher. There was definitely more than he could do to teach them. “Sakura, let’s see just how good of a kisser you are. Being tantalizing while using your lips to seduce someone can make your job just that much easier. Naruko… Let’s see how well you can use those breasts to get me to cum. It’s something that not  _ everyone _ enjoys, but it’s still a useful tool to know.”

Hearing both of his students whine excitedly about him giving in and actually teaching them things made his heart melt just a little bit. It was nice to see these two young kunoichis that he had been with since they were children be so excited about something. Though, that excitement only lingered as Sakura caught his lips in a heated and passionate kiss. One that  _ forced _ Kakashi to kiss her back and give Naruko time to get in between his legs.

When she got into position to please her sensei, Naruko took a deep breath and cupped her large breast sin her hands. Using her breasts to get someone off was something she had really thought about before. She knew that breasts felt good to hold and against the skin, but to wrap a dick in them? That wasn’t something she had thought about in the past. However, it didn’t stop her from wrapping her large mounds around Kakashi’s cock and slowly lowering them until the head poked out from her cleavage. She could feel the heat radiating off of it despite it being coated in her and Sakura’s saliva. Luckily, the saliva and drool were enough to act as makeshift lube as she started to bounce her breasts around her teacher’s length.   
  
“Be sure to add more saliva to it as lube, Naruko. You never want it to get dry. It’ll become painful.”   
  
Kakashi’s voice pushed Naruko to look up from her spot and nod her head, seeing Sakura happily sharing kiss after kiss after kiss with their instructor. A little bit of jealousy boiled up inside of her, but not enough to make her stop what she was doing. The young blonde stuck her tongue out of her mouth and happily drooled onto her teacher’s cock while continuing to massage it with her breasts. The heat that radiated off of his member brought  _ her _ more pleasure than she thought shew as bringing him.

But as Kakashi started to twitch and throb between her breasts, Naruko realized that she was wrong about that. She knew that what was happening meant that he was getting close to cumming. And maybe, just maybe, _ if she was lucky enough _ , she would get to enjoy the first of his orgasms to herself while Sakura made out with him. Something that made the jealousy she was feeling wash away as his member disappeared between her breasts once again.

Of course, being in the position that he was, Kakashi could feel every ounce of pleasure that Naruko was bringing him. He just wasn’t able to voice any of it as his lips met Sakura’s for kiss after kiss after kiss, all of them growing more and more confident by the moment. Both of his student’s lips felt  _ fantastic _ against his own, making him wish that he had introduced them to this when they had first asked. But all that pent up emotion and desire was clearly starting to show with just how the two moved themselves.

Sakura was more than willing to allow Kakashi’s tongue to explore her mouth as their kisses grew bolder by the moment. She had seen just how gently and lovingly Naruko had kissed him a moment ago. But being able to be as bold and needy as she needed just felt right to her, especially as her teacher reached a hand behind her to grab onto her plump rear end and keep her in place. Something that she loved more and more as his fingers sank into the soft skin of her ass cheek. However, when she pulled away from his lips to catch her fill her lungs with air once again, hot and heavy breaths leaving her, she could hear him groaning in bliss from Naruko’s titjob.

“Do her breasts feel that good, Kakashi sensei?” In the back of her mind, Sakura knew that asking that question would bring her a little bit of insecurity when it came to her breasts, knowing that Naruko’s were larger than her own. But what she didn’t expect was to feel Kakashi’s hands cup her breasts and give her nipples a quick flick.   
  
“They do… She’s doing a great job. But it’s not the size that matters for this. It’s technique.”

A gentle blush came to Sakura’s cheek as she allowed Kakashi to grope her breasts, suddenly not caring that Naruko was the one to be at his cock when he suddenly came. She turned her head just in time to watch her teacher thrust his hips upward into her teammate’s tits, forcing his member in and out of her cleavage as he pushed himself over the edge of his orgasm. She wondered just how it would feel to be in Naruko’s place, but now was not the time to complain. They could have more lessons later.

Naruko gasped and closed her eyes as rope after rope of her sensei’s spunk streaked across her face and splattered against her chin, dripping onto her breasts and coating her in his seed. Of course, she didn’t have a problem with this as she dragged her tongue along her cum-coated lips and was given a  _ wonderful _ taste of Kakashi’s cum. She simply smiled and giggled under her breath while swallowing what was on her tongue. “I take it I did a good job, Kakashi sensei?~” The joy and excitement in Naruko’s voice was clear as she slowly moved herself back away from his shaft and noticed that it was still just as hard as when they started.   
  
“Of course you did, Naruko…” Kakashi slowly pushed himself up from laying flat on his back and cupped both of the girl’s cheeks in his hands. They  _ really  _ were absolutely beautiful and it was clear to see as they leaned into his touch and stared into his eye. He allowed his hands to gradually move down their bodies until his palms hit the bedding underneath him, where he pushed himself up onto his knees and pointed in front of him. “Both of you, lie down right here. Naruko on top of Sakura.”

There was a hint of joy in their teacher’s voice that made Sakura  _ shudder _ in excitement. She wasn’t just sure what was about to happen next, but with the way Kakashi’s eye traveled along his body, she knew that it was going to be something she enjoyed. Of course, it only helped that feeling when she laid down on her back in front of him, facing her mentor and wondering just what was about to happen before Naruko laid on top of her. Her teammate’s breasts were softer than she thought they would be, their nipples rubbing together for just a moment before she felt the blonde’s lips press against her own.

Kakashi watched with the faintest of smiles on his lips before adjusting himself for his hips too press against Naruko’s, his throbbing shaft pressing against her slick cunt. “Both of you need to learn how it feels to have a cock inside of you if you’re going to be learning seduction. That’s the end goal of any form of seduction. That, and information.” His instructions were starting to become a bit vague as their session went on. But that didn’t stop him from taking a solid but gentle hold onto Naruko’s hips. Where, slowly but surely, he forced inch after inch of his rigid member into her.

The way the young blonde  _ squealed  _ as he pushed more and more of his length into her previously virgin cunt was one that he would never forget. It was simply astonishing to hear. Not only was there the expected pain that she was bound to feel, but Kakashi could also hear some joy and pleasure to go right along with it. Even though he was only halfway inside of her and still had another four inches to go. Of course, being the instructor and person he was, while he knew boundaries and not to cross them, he also knew how to  _ break  _ them.

Immediately, Naruko felt that surprisingly thick member suddenly  _ force _ itself fully into her cunt, causing her to moan and scream in the same moment. Her eyes widened as she was forced to pull away from Sakura’s lips in a fit of pain. But it didn’t stop her from relishing in the pleasure that filled her right along with the pain. “It’s so big… It hurts…” Kakashi was far bigger than she had expected him to be, and was able to stay as hard as a rock as he was inside of her. Something that she didn’t think was possible after cumming.

Fortunately, the real pleasure surged through her as she felt Kakashi start to rock his hips back and forth. It was slow and steady at first, but slowly ramped up nearly immediately. Slow and steady thrusts quickly turned to quick and frenzied. Almost like he was putting her pussy through the multiple paces of getting fucked from behind.

The pain that she felt quickly faded and was replaced with pleasure and bliss,  _ filling _ her body and causing her mind to blur with desire and need. Something that she had expected, but wasn’t too sure about just how she would feel once they got started. Naruko’s breath caught in her throat as she looked down at Sakura from her position, able to see the jealousy and desire that filled those emerald green eyes. It made her heart race with glee and shock that she was able to be the one to take their teacher’s cock first.

However, as Kakashi slammed his hips against her plump rear end and kept them there, she wasn’t sure if it was because of just how she wanted to learn seduction, or if she actually just wanted him to sleep with her. As far as she was concerned in this moment, his cock felt too good to care about just why it was inside of her. Unfortunately, it didn’t take more than another moment for Naruko to suddenly feel empty, her pussy clinging to Kakashi’s shaft as he pulled his hips back and out of her body. The feeling of suddenly being empty pained her heart and made her body  _ ache _ to be filled once again, unable to mentally register the cum that trickled down her thighs while she worried about if he would fuck her again.

While staring up at Naruko’s shocked face, Sakura wasn’t prepared for her own to suddenly turn into one of pure bliss and pleasure. There was no pain in her system as Kakashi slowly filled her with his aching shaft, only desire and joy as more and more of his cock was stuffed into her. Maybe it was just how wet she was. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline pumping through her system. Maybe it was the fact that her mentor’s shaft felt  _ massive  _ inside of her and the pain her body felt was something she enjoyed. She didn’t know.

Nor did as she care the moment he started to thrust into her. The fact that Kakashi didn’t hesitate to start slamming his member into her without any regard for how her body would react felt absolutely perfect to Sakura. It certainly helped to be able to feel the tip of his shaft  _ banging  _ against the entrance to her womb. Every time it hit her cervix, a loud moan of pure bliss escaped from Sakura’s lips. One that was likely heard by Kakashi’s neighbors until Naruko caught her lips in a heated kiss once again.

Of course, Sakura didn’t mind the feeling of her teammate’s lips against her own this time. The fact that pleasure surged through her entire body and sparked on nerves that weren’t even being touched was the icing on the cake for this experience. She didn’t hear whatever her mentor was saying to her as he pounded away at her  _ painfully tight  _ cunt, but it wasn’t anything she needed to hear as her eyes started to cross and her tongue rolled out of her mouth only to be sucked into Naruko’s. She felt like she was in heaven thanks to Kakashi. And it was clear by the loud and ecstatic whines that left her with each thrust that he made.

It wasn’t easy fucking both of his female students like they were the love of his life, something he personally thought they deserved after all of the hardships that they had been through. But Kakashi was making it work and enjoying every moment of it. He could hear Sakura and Naruko both moaning as he slammed his hips as hard as he could against the pinkette he was currently inside of, forcing his shaft  _ as deep as he could _ into her before unloading another loud of cum. He felt every single rope of his cum that left his shaft and flooded her tight and incredibly wet hole. Kakashi knew that he was filling his student’s wombs and was enjoying every second of it, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was just forgetting something now that he had cum inside of them both.

“Alright girls, there is one more thing that you need to do after you seduce someone.” The way both of his students gazed up at him with pure and utter bliss and hope in their eyes made Kakashi’s cock harden once again. A gentle smile graced his lips for  _ just a moment _ before he leaned himself back and allowed himself to fall onto his back once again. “Any time you seduce someone and bring them into bed, you  _ must _ clean their cock before you either fall asleep together or leave them to fall asleep on their own.”   
  
Without giving their sensei time to do anything, the duo of girls pounced when they had the chance, positioning onto his lap and pressing their lips against opposite sides of his shaft. Both Sakura and Naruko peppered kisses along Kakashi’s shaft while dragging their tongue along what they could reach. Neither of them dared pulled away from their mentor’s cock. Not when it meant they could make him proud of them and actually continue with these lessons when they wanted them. However, the blonde was more than willing to wrap her lips around the head of her teacher’s cock and make her teammate unable to get what she wanted from it.

Of course, this force Sakura to lower her head and wrap her lips around what she could of the heavy sack underneath. Much like how Naruko took Kakashi’s balls into her mouth before, she did the same. Granted, the pinkette didn’t have the same natural skill and talent that her blonde teammate possessed, but it was enough to make her mentor happy all the same. At least, she thought so from the way he was moaning and groaning while on his back.

It made her heart race to hear him making those sounds. She was able to help make them, but she was also able to do as he asked and make sure that every throbbing inch of his member was cleaned like he had instructed. However, when Naruko moved her way away from the shaft, Sakura was quick to take her place back on top and place a gentle kiss on the tip all the same. “It’s fine if I go over it as well, right, Kakashi sensei? Just to make sure that it’s cleaned?”

“Well, both of you do need the practice. So, yes. Make sure to clean every inch with your tongue.” Kakashi looked at his pink-haired student with a smile on his face, making sure to keep an eye on her as she took the first few inches past those soft lips of hers. It was a treasure to be able to do that while she moaned at the taste that hit her tongue. And he knew exactly how she was doing as her tongue pressed roughly against the underside of his member.

Naruko watched with a slightly jealous expression on her face as Sakura took in more and more of Kakashi’s shaft. She had  _ just  _ cleaned it, so while she understood that her teammate would need the practice, she didn’t understand just why she had to give up  _ her turn _ with it. Nothing stopped her from pouting as she looked into Kakashi’s eye, wondering about what she could do from here. Instead of getting an answer when he looked back at her, the only thing she received was the feeling of his lips pressing against her own. He tasted far better than the first time their lips met, making her cheeks flush a gentle shade of red as he groaned against her.

However, a moment later, there was another taste on her lips that she didn’t expect. The taste of Sakura’s saliva in the back of her throat. Not from Kakashi kissing her multiple times, but from having her pussy wrapped around his shaft a few minutes ago. “K-Kakashi sensei… Why do I have to taste Sakura on your cock? She doesn’t taste as good as you did when you came  _ all over my chest _ .~”   
  
He could hear the seductive tone in her voice that she tried to take while talking to him. It made Kakashi chuckle under his breath as he looked her in the eyes once again. “You’re going to taste whatever was on my dick recently. Whether it was your pussy, your ass, Sakura’s mouth, or her pussy or ass. It’s just what happens. Is it  _ that much _ of an issue?” Admittedly, he didn’t see the flaw in it, never having taste another woman or man whenever he was being used as an instrument for seduction techniques. But, he also didn’t see it as an issue when both of them wanted to be with him so badly. “I mean, I’m sure that-”   
  
“Yeah, and why do I have to taste Naruko?! Her lips are all I can taste while cleaning your cock, sensei!” Sakiura whined as she pulled herself from Kakashi’s shaft. A small string of saliva connected her lower lip from his member before she broke it by dragging her tongue along her lips. Of course, she didn’t mind it nearly as much, actually enjoying the flavor of her teammate’s pussy against her tongue. There was a _ slightly sweet _ aftertaste that almost made her wish she could turn around and eat Naruko out right here and now. But she didn’t do anything of the sort as Kakashi threaded his fingers through her pink hair, looking her in the eyes.   
  
“Another thing you need to know when it comes to seduction is to not complain about something so trivial.” A heavily exhausted, but still happy breath left Kakashi as he looked the two up and down from his position on his back. “Now, I’ve been tired since before you two even got here. Do you think that you could let me sleep now that I’ve given you your first lesson?”

Naruko and Sakura quickly shared a look with each other before nodding and quickly crawling onto either side of their mentor’s body. The busty blonde stayed on his left while the pinkette stayed on his right, both of them smiling to each other before placing a gentle kiss against his cheeks. They had made him give them the lessons that they had been wanting for  _ years _ now. Granted, it was only the first of many, but it was still just what they wanted from him. “So, you’ll give us more than one, right, Kakashi sensei? We can’t perfect our skill after just one lesson.”   
  
Naruko’s voice cause Kakashi to close his eye and nod his head while he laid there with both of the girls in his arms, keeping them close at hand before placing a small token of affection on their foreheads. “Yes yes. You’ll get more lessons. Just not when I first wake up. I can’t have you two draining me dry twice in one day. Otherwise, I’ll never be able to get any work done.”

Staying quiet as she laid there in Kakashi’s arm, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from simply smiling and cuddling up to his body. He was incredibly warm and comfortable to rest against despite being as toned as he was for his age. Though, that wasn’t an issue nearly as much as the scent of sex was as it suddenly hit her nostrils. She  _ immediately  _ gasped in her spot and winced just a little bit, her pussy starting to ache before craving to be filled once again. “Are you sure you don’t want us to wake you up with our skills? Try and seduce you on our own to show how much we can improve?”   
  
Kakashi simply stayed quiet as he drifted into his dreams, making sure to grip both of the girls as tightly as he could without hurting them. He didn’t want them to go anywhere, nor did he want them to  _ even think _ he wanted them to leave. They were his students, he was their instrument to learn seduction, and it was a wonderful harmony that he didn’t think too hard on. Otherwise, he’d end up with an excuse to get away from missions because of his students. “Let’s just get some sleep. We’ll talk more about it later.”   
  
The moment that Kakashi drifted asleep, both of the girls looked each other in the eyes before closing their own and nuzzling as flush against his body as they could manage. He was gentle and warm despite being seen as a usually cold-hearted asshole that only cared about his team. And that was something that they were okay with as they drifted into their own dreams. Whatever they could to do both be by his side since he didn’t deserve to be alone and to learn and perfect their seduction skills.

**************   
  
Tsunade slammed her hand against her desk as she looked at the trio standing in front of her. Her apprentice, Sakura, and her grandfather’s favorite kunoichi, Naruko, were standing in front of her,  _ pregnant _ while Kakashi stood in between them. “Really, Kakashi?!  _ You  _ couldn’t teach these two about condoms and safe sex during your seduction training?!” Clenching her fingers into the edge of the desk, the Hokage could hear it crackling and nearly breaking under her grip. “I can’t believe this. Not only do I have to put two of my best ninjas on maternity leave, but I have to put one of my best jonin on leave as well in order to take care of them!”

The Hokage’s anger was very clear to the three that stood there in front of her. Though, it didn’t stop Naruko or Sakura from holding onto Kakashi’s hands while he stood in between them. Nor did it hide the bright smiles they wore on their faces while Tsunade signed off the papers for their leave. They were happy with what happened, even if it meant carrying their mentor’s child. There was no reason in their mind to be against the idea when they both knew what condoms were and just didn’t care at the time to use them. They were just as at fault as he was, and they didn’t care as they placed gentle and loving kisses against his cheeks.

“You really should’ve started with birth control. I don’t even know why the fuck you waited so long to teach them.” Tsunade lifted the papers from her desk and handed them to the duo of females that stood in front of her, able to see the clear joy in their faces. “At least they are happy with how things turned out. Otherwise, there would really be an issue that we’d need to discuss, Kakashi.” When she met the man’s eye, the Hokage couldn’t bring herself to stay angry with him. “Just…. Be sure to do your best as a father. You’ve got two girls pregnant and both of them clearly look up to you. Don’t disappoint me or I’ll make sure you can’t have kids anymore.”   
  
Kakashi quickly nodded his head before bowing to the Hokage. Despite having his signature mask on, it was clear just how happy he was to be able to be with his two students as they took maternity leave. The past three months since their first lesson had been three months that he would never forget or look back on with regret, especially when both Naruko and Sakura looked at him and smiled brightly, clearly happy with how things have been going. “Of course, Lady Hokage. I wouldn’t dare disappoint. I highly doubt that’d even be an option in my case.” A quiet chuckle slipped from his lips as he turned around to face the door. “Come on, girls. We need to start looking for baby clothes and cribs if we want to be prepared.”   
  
“Alright, Kakashi!” Sakura and Naruko were more than happy to follow Kakashi as he stepped out of the Hokage’s office.


End file.
